Dark Acceptance
by forestvamp231
Summary: Skyler and Dimitri are reunited. Will she finally accept him after all this time? My own continuation of their story from Dark Celebration.


**Disclaimer:**

**Do not own these characters or the series, they belong to Christine Feehan but this scene is mine.**

**So just finished Dark Celebration a little while ago and I really wanted more with Dimitri and Skyler so I decided to just try and write a little fluff. Enjoy **

**Dark Acceptance**

Skyler sat on a thick tree branch that hung low from a sturdy evergreen. The forest was thick around her as the earth shimmered with life. Tamara, Francesca, Gabriel, and Skyler were back in the Carpathian Mountains two years after the Christmas celebration.

Gabriel had been summoned back by the prince for a new plan for the warriors, mated and unbounded alike, not that Skyler specifically knew what it was, but she hoped it would help.

The Carpathian situation weighed heavily on everyone. It would be many years before the new female children were old enough to be bonded to a male. In the mean time a few men had continued to find salvation in human partners but there were still so many in desperation.

Then there was Dimitri. He was in a category all his own. He had found his life mate in Skyler yet was still at risk of turning as she was not bound to him. She had been young when he had officially seen her and realized she was his life mate and she had been so fragile. Dimitri had surprised them all in not stealing her away but rather giving her space and being patient. Gabriel said he was biding his time but Francesca believed he just cared that much. To Skyler that was hard to believe. She couldn't really picture someone loving another person enough to suffer constantly just to give them what they wanted. However, she had felt his pain, his longing, and could tell how much effort it took to restrain himself.

Skyler had not seen him since the Christmas celebration. But she had made contact with him since then. At first it had been slight brushes against her mind, the smallest push of reassurance and support.

Soon Skyler really came to appreciate how much he was giving her and couldn't deny the pull she felt towards him so in a way she gave in. She made contact first. It was the smallest conversation but it was a start and she could immediately feel his thrill when she had done this. Surprisingly, it hadn't been that bad. His normally overbearing attitude had been gentler and actually funny instead of frustrating.

In the year since then their conversations had become more frequent and extended. She had found solace in him when she felt weak. When she was scared he was there with her every step of the way. And he loved being her rock. But he never went too far. He was careful and it was always she who started the conversations. He gave her control over their progress and that helped make things better knowing that she had a say and he wouldn't force her into anything.

Skyler had found another surprise in the recent months as well. When she thought of him she would get butterflies in her tummy and she realized a small spark had ignited in her heart. She was gaining feelings for Dimitri! No life mate forced sexual bam feeling but reel genuine emotions of the most positive manner.

And now, sitting on a lowly tree branch deep in the Carpathian Mountains, Skyler felt excited and wary that Dimitri might be near. The last time they had spoken had been a number of days ago and he had been in Romania. But by now he could be ever so close. The necklace around her neck often felt warm and tingly and she clung to it. Had Dimitri come to the Warrior gathering? She hated to admit it but Skyler really hoped he had. It would be so easy to reach out and ask but she was too nervous. That was partly the reason she had gone out into the woods, in the slight chance that a large wolf with crystal blue eyes would step out from between the underbrush.

_Sivamet?_

Dimitri's deep voice echoed through her conscience. She jumped a bit and then settled as a smile stretched across her face. His deep chuckle radiated through her at her shock.

_My apologies if I startled you._ He said with amusement.

She snickered at him_. Of course you didn't startle me, no way!_ It was a total lie and they both knew it. He chuckled at her again and her smile widened. Not that she'd say it but she loved his laugh.

Silence did not have a chance to fall as Dimitri stated, _You look beautiful this evening, csitri. _

Skyler jumped onto the ground and turned in a full circle.

"Where are you?" She called into the night, the smile still tugging at her lips. Her anxiety left her completely at the chance that she could see him.

_Oh, so after all of your retaliation you suddenly wish to deal with me?_ He asked humorously.

"Well I figured I would spoil you, perhaps just this once."

_Ah, a pity offering. _

"Exactly"

_Well I don't want your pity._ He said.

This time it was Skyler who snickered. "Well then I'll just go on home then. Goodbye." Skyler turned and began to walk through the trees. A small whine was audible to her left. "What's this? The great Dimitri, Carpathian Warrior, whining? Say it isn't so!" Skyler put heavy sarcasm into her voice as she teased him.

_Need you antagonize me?_

"Actually I find it quite amusing so yes." She giggled. He was clearly humoring her but she enjoyed teasing such a formidable warrior. It made her feel brave.

_You are brave Skyler. _

"I don't always feel like it."

_There could not be bravery with fear. I have seen your courage many time Skyler, both as a child and as a woman and believe me you are stronger than you think._ Skyler could not hold back the blush that flushed to her cheeks.

"Are you going to show yourself or not?" She asked, trying to move the conversation off of herself. Silence answered her question. Skyler waited. They were high enough in the mountains that even as summer blazed below snowflakes flittered down from the sky to the world around them, adding to the thin layer covering the forest floor.

As Skyler stared into the thick jumble of leaves around her two vibrant blue orbs shone through before her. Skyler focused on that spot as a large wolf stepped forward, one paw at a time. The eyes found Skyler and the wolf's head lifted to meet her gaze.

"Dimitri" She whispered. The wolf's eyes closed briefly as he savored the sound of her voice as she spoke his name. It was such a simple thing, just his name, and yet it was so sensual. Her voice encased in a blanket of comfort. Her very present, so close to him, sent his heart pounding at a racing speed.

Without hesitation Skyler stepped forward and knelt down to wrap her arms tightly around the wolf's neck. "Dimitri". She whispered again which sent chills down Dimitri's spine.

Within Skyler's hold Dimitri transformed back into his true form and before she could pull away enclosed her in the hold of his strong arms. "Oh Skyler" He whispered next to her ear. Skyler felt the goose bumps raise over her skin. His touch was electrifying.

Before she could stop herself the words slipped out of Skylers mouth, "I missed you." Dimitri pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"You did?"

By now Skyler had already regretted speaking but it was already too late why not finish digging her own grave. She nodded. "I really did."

A smile lit up Dimitri's face. Had it been possible to forget his perfectly chiseled face. Such strong features that had been set in a completely serious expression for centuries. When he smiled his face completely changed, it was filled with life. There was a slight show of the perfect white teeth that lay behind full lips.

Skyler wanted to feel his lips dancing over her skin but she pushed down the urges spreading through her body.

"Are you here for the gathering of warriors?"

"No, I was invited to the gathering but only came at the chance to see you."

"Why aren't I annoyed by that?" She asked jokingly, but in all honesty she was ecstatic with his answer.

"Haha, maybe because I am finally starting to win you over." He said. Even as he laughed he remained serious and focused on her answer.

"Impossible."

"Even the impossible can sometimes become reality." He pressed.

"I am still so broken Dimitri." Skyler said honestly. She wasn't worthy of him and she needed to make sure he didn't get stuck with the short end of the stick.

"Let me help you heal." He was so close to her, inches separated their faces. They remained kneeling in the snow. Dimitri made sure to regulate Skyler's body temperature so she didn't get cold.

"You deserve so much better." She insisted.

"How can I find anything better than perfection? How can I make you see that you are all I have ever wanted and all I will ever desire. You are more than the second half of my soul, you are my love, my life mate, m y companion. Through your happiness I will find joy. It is you that showed me miracles are possible. You are the sun to my eternal night. Simply holding you like this is heaven for me. I want to forever be connected to you. I want to make you mine and mine alone. But only when you are ready."

"Bind us, do it now. Here in this beautiful wonderland of summer snow take me as your own and we will always be together."

Dimitri looked unsure. "Are you absolutely certain?" He had promised that he would not force her into anything. Although he was begging inside this was going to be her choice.

"There is no denying that we two are one, that you are my greatest love. I asked for space so I could discover who I was and to grow before I gave myself to you. But now I am ready. The elders may think I am young but physical age is just a number. I am ready to accept you both physically and mentally."

"My beautiful Skyler." Skyler wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his face the final length to her and planted her lips firmly against his own. He kissed him with her heart and soul. She poured her passion into their contact while opening her mind to show him there as well. He knew how much that meant for her to allow him access to her mind, her source of sanctuary within her past. It took an incredible amount of trust on her part to openly allow him into her head.

He held her tightly. Dimitri moved his mouth to trail kisses along her throat until his incisors elongated and he sank them into her flesh to lap at her blood flow. Skyler's eyes widened as the pain passed and pleasure spread to every inch of her body.

Eventually he pulled away and opened his chest so Skyler could take from his own blood. Through the exchange they strengthened their connection but it was the ritual words instilled to Dimitri before birth that, as he uttered them in their minds as she drank, that joined the two individuals with one soul for all time. As the both entered fully into the head and heart of the other they gasped as they accepted the connection between them.

_I love you!_ Skyler told him on the most intimate link possessed.

_And I love you, ainaak sivamet jutta! I will protect you always and see to you happiness at all times my darling. _

_Oh Dimitri. How was I ever so lucky to have you. You are my midnight warrior, Dimitri. Know that I care for you with all my heart. As long as you are in my life I shall need nothing ells. _Skyler collapsed against the thick wall of muscle that was Dimitri's chest as she enjoyed the feel of him. She could feel him in her head, a soft present, but a constant one. Dimitri stroked her hair and embraced her tightly.

As one hand came to caress her face Skyler leaned into the cup of Dimitri's strong hand and nibbled on the figure that traced her lips. She kissed his palm and then rubbed her cheek against his chest once more. She heard his heart skip a beat.

_You know what this means don't you?_ She said. He tilted his head down towards her.

_What?_ He asked.

_We are going to have to tell Gabriel._ Dimitri chuckled.

_This should be interesting. _

… Back at Gabriel and Francesca's cabin.

"YOU WHAT?" Gabriel's thundering voice roared through the house and shook the foundation.

"We are bonded father. It was my decision. Dimitri did not force me in any way. I have chosen this and wish you acceptance and approval. Please, see that I am happy. This is what I want!"

"You are too young!"

"I am not! Humans mature faster than Carpathian females! I was fully ready."

"He is not good enough for you!"

"He is not good enough for me? I fear it is the other way around and still he has accepted me. With all my scars and flaws still he holds me to him."

"Hold you? He isn't going to take his hands off of you for at least a century! As are his life mate instincts."

"Would you insist that I be ripped apart from him and we both suffer from out "life mate instincts"? Is that how you would prefer it?"

This seemed to calm Gabriel a bit as did Francesca clinging to him and no doubt soothing him.

"Please, it is already done, but I don't want to lose you or Francesca or Tamara! You are my family and I love you. That hasn't changed."

"Baby girl you will never lose us. You are right, nothing between us has changed. I still love you and so does your mother and Tamara." Gabriel took a large breath and let it out in an exasperated sigh as he turned to address Dimitri who had his arm around Skyler's shoulders and had positioned his body slightly in front of hers in an automatic move to protect her even from her own adopted father. "Dimitri I do not think you are worthy of my daughter but I guess that as I love her so much I don't think anyone ever will be worthy and if someone was to claim her as a lifemate I guess I am glad of all men it was you. Congratulations warrior. Gabriel said as he clasped Dimitri's forearms in a show of recognition and respect. Know that we will still be very involved in Skyler's life and also that I am intrusting my daughter to your care, do not fail me."

"Gabriel, Skyler's safety and happiness will always be my main priority above all others. And of course you will still be present in her life, I know what you all mean to her and would never suggest taking that away."

Gabriel nodded his acknowledgement. "My blessings to you both. May your pairing be prosperous and joyful. "

"Oh thank you father!" Skyler squealed in a rare show of affection as she rushed at her adoptive father and hugged him.

Gabriel chuckled and hugged his daughter back. "I am happy for you my child."

…

Later that night Skyler left with Dimitri as he brought her to their own cabin. It was close to her family yet far enough so they would get privacy and so that it was well hidden from unwanted company. Dimitri scooped Skyler into his arms bridal style and kissed her passionately before essentially breaking down the door to carry the giggling/squealing Skyler to their bed chamber.

**(sivamet: my love**

**Csitri: little one**

**ainaak sivamet jutta: forever mine forever-to-my-heart-connected)**

**Well there you go What did you think? Hope you liked it. Love this series!**


End file.
